Such an opening device is for example formed by a storage element movable relative to a support of the storage element, such as a glovebox movable relative to a dashboard, for example. Such an opening device is generally arranged to remain in the closed position without deliberate actuation by a user to transition it to the open position.
This may be obtained by sizing the opening part very specifically relative to the stationary part, for example by arranging the masses of these parts so that the opening device remains in the closed position without action by a user. However, in case of a collision of the vehicle, an excessive inertial force applied on the opening part may cause the latter to go to its open position. Such untimely opening may be undesirable, since the opening part may then come into contact with a passenger. When the opening part forms a storage space or frees access to such a storage space, objects stored in this space may be spill out. Consequently, such untimely opening of the opening device should be prevented in case of impact against the vehicle.
Maintenance in the closed position may also be obtained by a locking device arranged to lock the opening device in the closed position and prevent the unwanted passage of the opening part into the open position. Such a locking device is actuated by a user to unlock the opening device and allow the passage of the opening part to the open position when the user wishes to open the opening device. The actuation may for example be manual or electric. To prevent the unwanted passage of the opening part to the open position in case of impact, it may be useful to “oversize” the locking device, i.e., to make it strong enough so that its locking force withstands the inertial force applied on the opening part in case of impact and for the locking not to be broken during this impact. Thus, the locking device can be arranged to prevent the opening part from going to its open position in case of impact. In this case, the locking device therefore applies a locking force greater than what is strictly necessary to keep the opening part in its closed position during normal use of the vehicle.
The unlocking force then necessary to unlock the opening device and allow the opening part to go to the open position also increases and may become too great for a user to be able to actuate the locking device comfortably. In the case of an electric system, the energy consumption to take the locking device to the unlocking position or maintain the locking is also too great to be satisfactory.